A Haunting Shadow
by MajorWriter'sBlock
Summary: A new kid shows up in the Seigaku area. A clear genius in both tennis and medical practices. Does this person have ties to Tezuka? And what exactly will be the result of the ties?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this wonderful Prince of Tennis world other than Shadow, my OC.

Arriving back in Japan, Shadow calmly breathed; thankful to be away from America. Leaving the airport with bags in tow, Shadow looked around for a taxi to take to the house. After wasting five minutes of trying to flag a taxi, Shadow had just about given up. Letting out a long sigh, Shadow looked down at the luggage, and as Shadow's gaze returned to the street a taxi pulled. Shadow tossed the bags into the trunk and got in the cab. The taxi pulled up to a small house with a SOLD sign posted on the front lawn and a young woman waving from the front door. Sighing, Shadow grabbed the bags out of the trunk and headed towards the door.

"Konnichiwa Shadow-san," spoke the young woman, smiling and inviting Shadow inside. She toke note that Shadow had short black hair covered mostly by the black cap, grey eyes partially hidden behind glasses, a T-shirt and comfortable shorts. _Shadow-san looks fifteen, tops_.

"Hoi Suzan-san, this is the place, eh?" asked Shadow in a monotone voice.

"It's small, and a little run down, "

"I like it," Shadow interrupted the real estate agent's commentary.

"It's yours then," Suzan tossed the keys to Shadow. "I'll check in on you tomorrow."

Shadow threw the luggage on the floor and walked around the house: _two bedrooms with closets, one bathroom, a kitchen, a dining area, a 'family' room, a small paneled off makeshift room with a bed, and a basement._ Finding a bike in the basement that only needed some love and care, along with a tool box and some paint, lit a small spark in Shadow's eyes. Leaving that project for the upcoming weekend Shadow went back upstairs and partially sorted the luggage into two piles: need now and need later. _Hmm, I should probably buy some food so I don't starve_. Shadow placed the keys into a pocket. Slinging one of the bags over the shoulder, Shadow left to explore around the area.

**Author's Note(A/N):** Haha a little short…but it'll get longer…for the most part…


	2. Chapter 2

Wandering through the streets Shadow passed the school that would form a part of the new daily routine. Shadow stood in the open court yard of the school. Taking the first step to begin exploring the grounds, Shadow was startled and annoyed by three young boys.

"Ahh, Gomen Senpai!" the three said immediately.

"Oh, you're going to be late for the ranking tournament. We'll take you to the courts," the loudest of the three boys commented after pointing to the racket bag Shadow was carrying. Having very little control in the situation at hand, Shadow was being kidnapped by three first years in middle school, without even starting school yet. They led Shadow up to a table with a giant white board behind it and a boy writing names in boxes on the board.

"Hoi, Oishi-senpai, this boy here wants to try out," the loudest of the three announced as Shadow resisted the urge to hit the boy.

"Horio-kun don't rip his arm off! And does this boy have a name?" Oishi questioned the first year.

"Hajimemashite. Shadow, third year. Yoroshiku," Shadow answered the question.

"Kohirakoso yoroshiku. Oishi, third year, vice-captain. Okay, you will be in Block A. Your first match is in ten minutes, good luck" Oishi smiled.

Shadow nodded and headed over to the courts that Oishi gestured to as block A. Shadow stopped in front of the courts and turned around for an instant seeing Oishi talking to another club member with brown hair and glasses. Turning back around to watch the match at hand Shadow calmed his mind before the match. But before that moment came Oishi tapped on his shoulder.

"Umm, the captain has already made you a regular. Congratulations Shadow," Oishi told Shadow.

"So no match?" Shadow replied emotionless, his face revealing nothing.

"Yeah, no match. Gomen for the disappointment," Oishi apologized before he ran to his match. Sighing Shadow continued to watch the matches taking place. After the matches were done, the freshmen began to clean up the balls. And everyone gathered around to hear who the regulars were.

"Okay, the regulars this time are as follows. Third years: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Sysuuke, Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, and Shadow. Second years: Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaido Kaoru. First year: Echizen Ryoma," announced coach Ryuzaki. "Shadow, what is your last name so I can put it down correctly?"

"Hirugashi," answered the emotionless boy. Everyone, except Oishi and Tezuka, gaped at hearing the ninth regular on the team. Looking up Shadow just glared and headed into the club room with the rest of the regulars. _I think I've heard the name Echizen somewhere before, but where and I don't mean the samuri guy._

"Echizen Ryoma and Hirugashi Shadow, you two need to order your regular uniforms. What are your sizes?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Small," the short first year answered.

"Large," Shadow replied, as he towered over the freshman.


	3. Chapter 3

After listening to the plan for the upcoming tournament and training schedule everyone began to pack up their things and leave. Shadow grabbed his racket bag, and began to head out the club room door.

"Shadow, don't leave yet. I want to talk to you, meet me back here in ten minutes," captain Tezuka whispered in Shadow's ear. Only Momoshiro, Momo more commonly, and Fuji, the sadistic tennis genius, heard the whisper directed at Shadow. But the two of them, both liking to cause trouble and mess up other people's business told all of the regulars and Inui, a third year who did not make the regulars because of Echizen, about the once secret meeting between the captain and the new guy. The eight boys crowded around the club room window watching the conversation taking place.

"Anei, how are you?" the captain asked Shadow who flinched.

"Who?" Shadow asked as he was turning around.

"I know it's you. You flinched when I called you Anei," Tezuka said as he took a step closer.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Shadow replied, immediately on the defense.

"Look me in the eyes when you say that." Tezuka spoke soundly as he turned Shadow around to face him. Shadow just stared, with a cold look in Tezuka's eyes, saying nothing. Tezuka stared back. As silence fell inside the club room the volume outside increased tenfold as the club members discussed the situation inside.

"Well this is interesting." Fuji stated.

"Nani?" Kikumaru asked as he did a cart wheel.

"It appears that Tezuka and Shadow already knew each other. Shadow has not been in any of our classes, so that's not where they know each other and this is the first year there is a Shadow in the tennis club." Fuji spoke.

"Yes that is interesting," Inui said as he began to scribble something down in his notebook.

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Echizen commented and immediately everyone returned their attention to inside the club room only to find Shadow walking extremely fast but maintaining a cool head as he left the club room.

"Okay why are you boys spying into the club room?" Ryuzaki-sensei interrogated, just in that instant Shadow walked out of the club room.

"I quit." Shadow bluntly told Coach Ryuzaki.

"Eh! What?" Ryuzaki exclaimed. "Don't you boys go anywhere! I'm not done with you."

Shadow walked calmly away, towards the direction of the supermarket and then towards home. Ryuzaki followed behind. Walking through the aisles, Shadow picked up random food items and placed them into a basket. Ryuzaki lost Shadow halfway through the errand and returned to the school to get an explanation out of the team. Thankful to have lost the company, Shadow ended the errand and returned home with enough food to last through the weekend. Shadow walked through the door, placed his racket bag on the counter and the food in the cabinet and fridge, and then crashed on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

While Shadow's torment had ended, the other regulars' had just begun. Ryuzaki yelled her head off at the boys.

"BOYS! I want to know why Shadow, who Tezuka spent time convincing me to let join the team without playing a match, just quit." Ryuzaki exploded.

"Well, we're really not quite sure, we only heard a little commotion from inside the club room and know just about as much as you do," Eiji spoke quietly, praying that Ryuzaki would not kill them.

"Speaking of Tezuka, where is he?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"50% chance that he is still in the club room." Inui answered.

The regulars followed behind Ryuzaki as they turned into the club room looking for Tezuka. They were all shocked to see Tezuka kneeling there on the floor in complete shock from what happened thirty minutes earlier. He immediately stood up and explained he wasn't even sure why Shadow quit before leaving. Everyone stared at the semi-composed captain, all unsure of what to do next.

"Wait you were in here with Shadow." Ryuzaki questioned Tezuka right before he walked through the doorway.

"Huh? Umm yeah," Tezuka replied faintly.

"Tezuka go home and wash your face, see me Monday morning. The rest of you better start talking now or it is 50 laps for each second you don't," Ryuzaki ordered. Like that all of them began to tell what they knew about what happened in there. Ryuzaki took all of the information in, and only made them run five laps, for today. Heading up to her office, Ryuzaki made the order forms for Echizen's and Hirugashi's uniforms, praying that Shadow quitting was just an accident. Sighing, Ryuzaki turned out the lights and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning, Shadow decided he needed to escape. Wandering through the streets with his tennis bag hanging over his shoulder, he found some street tennis courts. Leaning against the wall he watched a few matches and finally got the gist of the rules. He learned them just in time because some girl wanted him to come play doubles with him so she could play singles with her friend.

"Doubles. I hate doubles. I'll play and give you the courts if you allow me to play this doubles match alone," Shadow told the girl.

"Ok…Thanks," the girl replied. "The name's An." With those words Shadow walked onto the court and defeated the double's pair who was currently on a winning streak. Other doubles were upset with this lost and challenged Shadow to a game. Shadow accepted every single challenge and won. Soon the courts were empty and the rules could be remade.

"Take the courts and play with your friend," Shadow commented.

"Domo," An thanked. "But there is one problem, I need someone to play."

"What about your friend?"

"I lied because it looked like you needed to take your mind off something, so will you play me in a match?"

"Hmph," Shadow noised, "I guess." The two played a one set match. Shadow told An he wouldn't go easy on her and she wouldn't want it any other way. Five minutes later the game was over and Shadow had won 6-0. "I like your guts kid. Hey you want something to drink? I'm going to get me something."

"No thanks," An replied. Shadow went around the corner to the vending machines and debated on what to get while the Hyotei tennis team showed up on the courts. Shadow continued to debate what to get with not a clue as to what was going on. "Let go of ME!" Shadow heard An yell. He rushed around the corner with his random drink in hand. He quickly drank it and then crushed the can in his hands.

"Hey, that's not a way to treat a girl," Shadow commented on Hyotei's behavior.

"You gonna stop us?" one of them said.

"Yeah you and what army?" another one joked.

"Me…" the look in Shadow's eyes drastically changed.

"Don't make me laugh," one said, "I'm Atobe, the captain."

"Don't care who you are, and you won't be laughing by the end of this," Shadow remarked. Then without any warning Shadow made his move. Before anyone knew what happened they found themselves on the ground, and in pain. "Stop whining, it's only a bruise. An let's leave, before these guys try and do something stupid." An nodded along. The duo left the courts.

"Hey, I think my house is closer, so let me check out that wrist of yours," Shadow spoke.

"How did you know?" An asked puzzled by the boy's action.

"I know a thing or two about medicine," Shadow replied. The two walked in silence towards his house. When they got there he patched her up and had her eat a bowl of cereal, before they left to bring her home. The walk towards her home was just as silent as the walk there. After about twenty minutes of walking the duo arrived outside of An's house.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu for bringing An home," Tachibana Kippei spoke as he opened the door.

"It was nothing," Shadow replied.

"An are you okay? Did he try to do anything?" a voice came from nearby, a boy on Fudomine's team name Kamio.

"I'm fine. Shadow-chan was very nice and helpful," An replied.

"Shadow-chan?" Momo puzzled over it. _How did this girl become so close to Shadow in just a day? _After noticing Momoshiro next to Kamio, Shadow quickly left and headed back home. As he approached his home he noticed a car out front. _I'm an idiot! I completely forgot Suzan-san was coming today, _Shadow scolded himself. After explaining himself to Suzan-san and escorting her out of his house, he passed out on the couch. With that the exciting Saturday used to clear his head was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Other than Saturday the weekend past rather quickly, Shadow dragged himself out of bed and got ready for school. Shadow walked to the school and paused right outside of the gate, preparing himself for whatever may come. Shadow stepped on campus and headed straight for the principal's office. After having a short discussion with the principal and getting his schedule, Shadow rushed to first period praying that he didn't share any classes with the tennis club members. Unfortunately Shadow knew luck wasn't on his side and he was right, he had first period math with everyone but Tezuka and Inui.

"Class this is our new student: Hirugashi, Shadow," the teacher gestured to the student in the boy's uniform who just walked into the room.

"Ohayo," Shadow spoke and then took his seat, right in between Fuji, and Eiji and behind Oishi. _This could not get any worse_, Shadow thought as he desperately tried to ignore the awkwardness that was heavily present in the atmosphere. Deciding to take a first period nap Shadow fell asleep within the first five minutes of class. Luckily for Shadow it only took the teacher half the class period to catch on.

"Shadow can you solve the problem that is on the board for us, seeing how you believe you can just sleep through my lesson?" the teacher, Shoko, asked.

"Five," Shadow answered, after staring at the problem for less than five seconds.

"Excuse me," Shoko asked again.

"The answer is five," Shadow replied.

The teacher just stood there, gaping, bewildered by the new student's brilliance or idiocy, he did not remember the correct answer off the top of his head. The problem that was on the board was extra credit from the previous night's homework, which not even the resident tensai, Fuji, understood. Not that, that wasn't the entire plan of placing a college level problem on the homework.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Shadow asked breaking the teacher's bewilderment along with the classes'.

"Only if you explain to us how you got five," Shoko stated with a sly smile betting on the factor that Shadow pulled a number out of thin air.

"So I'm right," Shadow replied.

"No, I just want you to explain to the class how you got five so I can correct your mistake," Shoko replied aggravated.

"Do you know the answer? Because if I'm right and I put my work on the board then can I sleep through all of your lessons?" Shadow asked as he approached the board.

"Sure thing Shadow, but only if your answer and work is right," Shoko smiled. A minute later the teacher regretted the deal he made with Shadow. Looking in the textbook and then back to the board the teacher was amazed that everything Shadow did was right.

"How did you know how to do this?" Shoko asked as he turned around to look at Shadow, who had already passed out on his desk.

"SHADOW, Wake up!" the tennis boys yelled at him.

"I just did, but the rest of the class shouldn't feel bad, after all you chose a medical career college math problem," Shadow murmured. "And you didn't have to yell so loud, I'm sitting right next to you."

"And you didn't have to quit!" the boys yelled back "Now we're stuck doing fifty laps a day thanks to you!"

"Not my problem," Shadow replied.

"Fuji, Eiji, Takeshi, be quiet! Oishi I expected better from you," Shoko yelled.

"Gomen Sensei," the boys bowed immediately.

"Shadow and the rest of you are staying here next period to discuss this problem you have," Shoko ordered.

"But club period is next, we can't miss tennis," Oishi spoke quietly.

"Now you should have thought that through," Shoko scolded. "What are you smiling at?"

"Well I'd be here either way so whatever," Shadow commented. The next second the bell rang and everybody else left the classroom in a rush, trying to escape the tension radiating from that corner of the room. The boys calmed down and took their seats while the teacher explained what they would do.

"Okay you boys start first," Shoko gestured to Fuji, Eiji, Takeshi, and Oishi. Silence followed because none of them actually had anything planned, the previous was just a burst of anger.

"Seeing how these four are speechless, may I start sensei?" Shadow asked.

"I don't see why not," he replied.

"Um, well yeah I quit. Goodbye Seishun Gakuen!" Shadow yelled as he began to run out of the class.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shoko asked as he grabbed Shadow's collar.

"Not here, and not to any other school," Shadow answered.

"You can't just give up on school!" Oishi yelled, worried at the rash decision.

"Who said I was giving up? I already graduated college, twice," Shadow replied.

"Graduated college, twice? Hmm, maybe I should try that" Fuji pondered.

"Hoi, Fuji why are you encouraging him!" Eiji yelled.

"Well, this seems to be completely pointless," Shadow noted as he left the room. The boys' and teacher's jaw just dropped. Shadow happy to have a now free period wandered around the school grounds and somehow ended up on the roof. _Phew, one catastrophe dead and done_. After twenty minutes of peaceful resting on the roof Shadow headed back to the classroom. _Hopefully that is the only class I share with them_. Shadow prayed, completely forgetting that you're basically stuck with the same classmates the entire day, as her third class of the day began. Trying not to run out the door Shadow just stood as she saw the same four boys in the back corner of the classroom.

"Ah, you must be the new student Shadow. Welcome to English," the teacher said in English.

"Hello, hi, and where do I sit?" Shadow replied while praying it wasn't anywhere near the boys.

"Same seat as your previous class," said the teacher while the class laughed at her. English class passed without any problems, the teacher hardly noticed him sleeping in class. The tennis boys didn't start another war and seemed more likely to wet their pants then do anything else. The rest of the day went smoothly for Shadow except for the fact that he had to share every single one of his classes with the tennis boys except Tezuka which was a relief. That was until he tried leaving to go home. The teachers all eventually noticed that he slept in every single one of their classes and most decided not to do anything about it at the time.

They all confronted him and brought him to a single room with the principal to discuss why she was sleeping. After the teachers gave their argument to the principal, Shadow simply told them to read his record and they would understand. The principal nodded and would take that into consideration. The teachers gaped at the principal's decision to not punish this student.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday rolled around and Shadow's day was a little less bumpy than the previous. But when it came time to go home another situation stirred up. Unexpectedly three freshmen boys and one freshman girl yet again kidnapped him to the tennis club. _I guess they missed the memo that I quit, and that technically I shouldn't be allowed in the club,_ Shadow sighed, _oh well_.

All the boys were out of the club room and changed, so Shadow went in the club room to change. _Ahh, I don't want to be here! Why am I even bothering to change? WHY? _Shadow punched a wall before heading outside with a racket in hand. Still hollering in his head Shadow wandered randomly about the courts before crashing into the regulars. Standing before him in complete and total awkwardness was Takeshi, Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi. _Oh crap this just got awkward…er,_ Shadow blinked as he realized who he just nearly ran over.

"So you didn't quit the club. Eh, Shadow?" questioned the creepy Inui who just managed to appear out of nowhere.

"Eh, Ahhh!" screamed Takeshi, Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi, "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Inui."

"Yeah, you could have scared Shadow," Eiji cried in his puppy face right before Shadow nailed him in the chin.

"Well, I was thinking on staying in the club, but now it's a NO," Shadow replied. He headed back towards the club room. "If any of you follow me in here, you…well you just don't want to know. And Eiji I would put some ice on that if I were you."

"Nani?" Eiji puzzled.

"3-2-1" Shadow counted down.

"AHHHHHH, MY CHIN HURTS!" Eiji cried out in pain and began to panic. Shadow laughed as he opened the door to the club room and then tightly shut it. _Well, I say this day didn't turn out to be a complete disaster._ Shadow left the club room leaving his rackets and regular uniform there.

"You bastard!" Someone yelled just as Shadow rounded the corner and before he knew it Kaido was attacking him.

"What the –" Shadow murmured just as Kaido's first punch was about to nail him. A crowd had already gathered around the yelling second year and Shadow. Sighing Shadow whirled around and caught Kaido's punch in his right hand, only a millimeter's distance away from his face. He immediately forced Kaido two feet backward by only pushing his punching arm. Just as Kaido fell backwards, Momo made his way through the crowd to the front behind Shadow. Before he knew he was running towards him with a full blown punch, but Shadow had already turned grabbed his fist and threw him on the ground next to Kaido.

"You boys are way over your head," Shadow sighed as he turned around and began walking away. The second years had a different idea and both charged headlong to punch him from behind. But Shadow reacted from the instant they stood up. He turned so that his left arm was closest to the boys and launched himself into a cartwheel right in between the two. As he landed on his feet, he grabbed each of the boys by the collar before they could react and threw them again onto the ground. Both looked up to their senpai and saw solid black eyes glaring at them. "Now stay down!" Shadow ordered as all of the regulars made it to the front of the crowd. Everyone noted the look in his eyes, solid cold black. The same look he had when he took Hyotei out. Just then Ryuzaki-sensei and Captain Tezuka showed up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis or anything affiliated with it so don't sue me. I do own Shadow.

"What is going on here?" Ryuzaki asked, before noticing the look in Shadow's eyes. Shadow in response to this new action turned immediately in the direction of movement and watched it with a hawk's eye.

"Anei, stop this now!" Tezuka ordered. Shadow's attention was diverted to him instead of Ryuzaki sensei. Shadow's glare intensified and Tezuka ordered the regulars to get everyone out of the general area.

"Why? It's not like he's going to kill anyone, I mean seriously," Momo asked while clearing everyone away. "And what did you just call him?"

"Actually, that is exactly what I fear. She will kill someone, if given the opportunity," Tezuka answered while keeping his eyes carefully on the 'Black Shadow'.

"She?" Momo was more concerned with the fact he just got his ass kicked by a girl, possibly, then the factor that he/she would kill someone. As he wasn't paying attention and Tezuka was distracted by Ryuzaki Sakuno, the coach's niece, and Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's friend and Echizen's number one fan. Shadow made his/her move, wild and uncontrolled, he/she had no restraint when he/she pinned Momo to the ground. Tezuka looked back to see the second year taking a beating from the 'Black Shadow'. As he hurried the two girls around the corner and to safety, he recruited the regulars to help him. Ryoma was already heading into action.

"Mada mada dane," he mumbled as he threw up a tennis ball and served it.

"Hoi, Echizen are you sure that's going to work and not just piss him/her off more?" Momo managed to ask. But it was too late; Shadow had been reacting since he threw up the tennis ball. Echizen's Twist Serve had no effect what so ever, he/she batted it back at him with his/her hand. All while keeping Momo comfortably pinned to the ground.

"We just have to keep his attention moving between us, so he doesn't have enough time to do much damage," Fuji noted after assessing the previous attack.

"Nah, I don't think that's necessary," Oishi commented.

"What?" they all yelled at him.

"Look, Shadow is already calming down," Oishi pointed out the less aggressive Shadow who had finally unpinned Momo.

"No, her eyes they're still solid black. We still have to be on our guard," Tezuka warned his team a second too late. Shadow had already managed to get all of them to the floor but Fuji. He was proving only slightly problematic for the 'Black Shadow'. Only a minute after blocking, or trying to at least, he fell to the floor. Shadow moved fast, and only struck Tezuka three times before he fell to the ground. Shortly after the captain touched the ground she fell too.

"Gah, what happened?" Shadow said only half a minute after losing consciousness. Then she noticed the entire team moaning around her. "Oh, that happened. I'll get the first aid kit." Ryuzaki-sensei returned to see a calm Shadow who was actually patching everyone else up. _This is one messed up kid with one weird knack for medicine._ Thought the coach as Shadow continued to patch up the team.

"Shadow, do I even want to know?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It would be best if you…everybody pretended this didn't happen," Shadow answered. Ryuzaki was trying to assess the damage done to the team. _Though that might be easier said than done,_ Shadow took a depressing reality check.

"Oh, this isn't good, can any of them play?" The coached questioned, concerned she didn't have a team.

"There all patched up, just place ice on it tonight and if it still hurts tomorrow put heat on it." Shadow talked to Inui as she bandaged the shoulder that she injured. "Now, they can barely stand, but in about two days they'll be fine. Let me just finish patching them up." The boys who were in her classes noted that her eyes were maybe a hint softer compared to her normal cold glare, but they all still thought she was a he. Before anyone could ask her anymore questions, she vanished. The next two days weren't necessarily fun for the regulars who had to recover from the beating 'Black Shadow' dealt out. But by Thursday's practice things had changed.

"Wow, the past two days I hurt all over, but now I feel great! Shadow was right two days of recovery and I'm ready for action," Eiji exclaimed as he began doing random acrobatics.

"Speaking of Shadow, has anyone seen him? He hasn't been in school the past two days," Oishi worried.

"Trying to skip out on practice?" Inui question as he mysteriously appeared before an escaping Tezuka.

"No, I have some family matters to attend to. So I won't make it to practice today," Tezuka replied keeping his cool. After he rounded the corner, Eiji and Fuji planned to follow him. Shortly after that so were Inui and Kaido. Then Kawamaru and Oishi joined in the 'follow Tezuka party', with Momo and a kidnapped Ryoma following behind. After following him a decent amount of blocks they stopped as he stopped outside the front gate of a recently sold house.

"Are you sure we should be following him, after all it is a family matter?" Oishi asked.

"Yes. The so called 'family matter' is a 100% lie," Inui assured.

"So why would Tezuka actually lie?" Momo asked.

"Who knows, that is why we're following him," answered Fuji. Just as Fuji spoke, Tezuka opened the front gate and walked up to the door, but didn't knock. He just stood there about to knock but never did.

"Captain Tezuka is hesitating? This is a first," Inui immediately began to scribble notes in his notebook of data. As he took notes the rest of them yelled at him for doing such a thing at a time like this.

"Calm down and just knock on the door," Tezuka told himself over and over, but he never knocked on the door. Sighing he sat down next to the door and looked to the sky. _What should I do? Gahh, why is this so HARD?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"WHAT? This is Shadow-san's house," the third and second years exclaimed as Echizen looked for an opportunity to escape.

"How long are you going to…" Shadow began to ask Tezuka, before falling headfirst towards the ground. Tezuka reached out barely in time before her head hit the concrete.

"SHADOW!" Oishi yelled out, after she had already fallen.

"You blew our cover Oishi," Momo partially scolded. Tezuka looked up, but didn't really care that they had followed him here; he was more concerned with getting Shadow back inside and recovering.

"Seeing how I know you're there, you might as well come help me," Tezuka yelled to his team. Shortly afterward the nine of them managed to Shadow back onto a bed in her house.

"Tezuka, did you notice why he lost consciousness?" Oishi asked concerned about the new teammate everyone was still adjusting to.

"I didn't notice," he answered. Everyone seemed confused, for just two days ago she passed out but was awake again in half a minute. "But I do know why."

"Why?" Eiji looked up from the floor.

"Do share. And why do you know all of this," Inui asked as he began to scribble all sorts of information in his notebook.

"The reason why she fainted was because of the fight two days ago. I was actually amazed she made it home in one piece and managed to call in sick." Tezuka answered the first question.

"She…" Kaido sat down puzzled at the captain's word choice. Tezuka noticed the confused look on the regular's faces.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but will Shadow's parents be concerned if we're here alone with her?" Oishi asked, first one to catch on to the fact that Shadow was a girl.

"Well, yeah like normal parents they would," Momo commented.

"Actually, I'm not so sure. Her parents, well that's another story. Her guardian probably doesn't even know she's here," Tezuka explained.

"Explain how you knew her senpai," Echizen asked deciding it was futile to try and escape.

"_Sigh_. We both had requests to go to an academy for middle school. There were tournaments to eliminate many of the students. After every tournament I won she would walk onto the court and challenge me, even though she had just won her match."

"So why did she pass out again?" Taka asked.

"When she fought you, she went into a state that everyone at the academy nicknamed 'Black Shadow'. She gains incredible amounts of power, but it comes at a cost. The longer she stays in that state the more likely she is to pass out any second."

"She was in that state for what twenty minutes, on Tuesday?" Oishi guessed.

"Just about, that was four times her limit two and a half years ago. She can regain consciousness in less than a minute so long as she stays close to her limit. On Tuesday, she surpassed her limit by a lot so I assumed she would be unconscious for at least a day or two. But her survival instincts must have kicked in just to get her home."

"Then how did she open the door?" Kaido asked.

"She has a six sense."

"So she sensed someone was at the door and came to answer it," Eiji confirmed.

"But I still don't get why she has been passed out for the pass to days? And if you knew, why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Ryoma asked.

"The first time she passed out from playing as 'Black Shadow', the closest staff rushed her to the hospital. She woke up when we arrived at the hospital and put up a fight. The nurses called security to help pin her down while they gave her a sedative. The security guards lost. The fight she had with us on Tuesday, not only pushed her passed her limit with 'Black Shadow', but she had also just gotten out of a fight. She was still mostly bandaged up and recovering, if you didn't notice. Her body was passed its limit in more than one way. She must have reopened at least half of the old wounds. See the shirt, jacket, pants and shorts."

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"They're the ones she wore on Tuesday, look at all the blood stains. Most of those were her reopening the wounds."

"You're sure her parents won't mind us being here. I mean shouldn't they be coming home soon," Oishi worried again.

"No and No." Tezuka answered. "I think that's good enough for all of you, so head home or back to practice if there is any left."

The rest of the regulars headed back to the school, while Tezuka sat on the couch watching them leave. They all slowed their pace unsure of what to say to Ryuzaki-sensei when they returned.

"Where have all of you been? You just can't skip out on practice like that. Tezuka actually gave me a legitimate excuse for leaving but you all not a single word from any of you. Fifty laps now!" Ryuzaki yelled at the team.

"It kinda turned out to be a 'family matter' for all of us," Oishi answered before starting to run laps with the rest.

"Huh?" Ryuzaki puzzled but gave up and continued practice.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow regained consciousness about ten minutes after the regulars left. She then kicked Tezuka out of the house without even hesitating. The weekend came and went. Monday came and Shadow debated whether or not to go back to the club. The club on the other hand was busy. At the end of the day no annoying freshmen came to kidnap her back to the club. So she headed to the roof, just to relax after school. Apparently there was no practice because Tezuka canceled it. The regulars had agreed on it, there was no other explanation. Something else had to have happened between their captain and Shadow. They needed to find out fast before their captain or Shadow snapped, mainly Shadow, and hell was released on earth. The main question was how? Neither side of the situation opened to anyone what so ever. Both were quiet and locked themselves behind walls, walls that weren't supposed to get broken.

"Let's just go looking for Shadow and try to talk to her," Oishi suggested. With that the team broke up and began to look all over the school campus for Shadow. Oblivious to the factor she was being looked for, Shadow continued daydreaming on the roof. _Hmm, what should I write today_? Shadow pondered as she opened a solid black, soft cover book. Flipping to a blank page, Shadow titled it…

Journal Entry 50

_ Well my first day a Seigaku was interesting to say the least. I hadn't even started school yet and the tennis team recruited me and made me a regular. I also ran into that Tezuka boy again. Not much has changed. My real first day at Seigaku nearly caused a war to break out. I kinda got in a fight on the second day (Tuesday) and was unconscious until Friday. Tezuka and the team…um…'visited' me. Oh I met a girl named An, she goes to Fudomine. I think she can handle herself quite well. Anyway I'm at school right now, not at the Tennis club though._

As Shadow finished the last sentence the door to the roof opened. Alerted Shadow looked up to Oishi standing there, partially happy to find her and partially puzzled as what to do next.

"You gonna say something?" Shadow asked glaring at the boy.

"Um well all of the regulars want you to join the club again," Oishi spoke barely above a whisper.

"Ain't gonna happen," Shadow replied not all too shocked at the request.

"Please come back," Oishi asked his voice returning to normal as he sat down beside her. She shook her head no. He stared back at her, hoping that his staring would somehow convince her to come back.

"I'm not going to come back, you're lucky I'm still even in school," Shadow spoke before Oishi could say anything else. "I'm assuming Tezuka told you some stuff while you were all at my house. It is a really long story, so I'm going to shorten it as much as I can: Shit happens, a lot, around me." Shadow told Oishi.

"Um okay," Oishi opened his mouth and the words flowed out as he realized it was all too much to actually speak of for Shadow. Shadow reached for her black book and flipped to a page.

" 'You have to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love with what you got and remember what you had. Always forgive but never forget, learn from your mistakes but never regret. People change, things go wrong...just remember: Life. Goes. On.' " Shadow read from the book. Oishi just sat there staring out into the distance as if it would help clear his head, but as the thoughts swirled around inside he only became more confused. Shadow headed off the roof and down the staircase, as she neared the first floor she bumped into Momo.

"Hey I found you," Momo spoke out loud on accident.

"I didn't know I was lost," she replied calmly. "Oh and before you try to convince me to rejoin the club, talk to Oishi. He's probably still on the roof."

"Uh okay…just one question," Momo said in desperation of wanting to know without walking up flights of stairs. Shadow opened her book again, interrupting his question to come.

"'It's better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for who you're not.'" Shadow read as she left. Momo began to rush upstairs to see what she told Oishi and Shadow began to walk down the halls of the school, before bumping into yet again another regular. "Don't say you found me or try to convince me to rejoin the club without talking to Oishi, who's on the roof." Shadow spoke in monotone.

"Okay," Fuji replied calmly, "I just wanted to know what happened last Tuesday."

"'I'm a peaceful person who happens to be filled with violent rage.'" Shadow read from another page in her book. She continued to wander the halls until she managed to run over and into Inui, Taka, Eiji, and Kaido. Each time she read them something out of the book and told them to see Oishi on the roof.

"Hoi senpai, everybody's been looking for you," Echizen commented as Shadow bumped into him as she left the building.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that. Oishi wants to see you," Shadow lied. "'Sometimes I sit and stare; and wonder what the hell I am doing wrong.'" She turned the corner to head to the courts. Deciding she would hit a ball around to clear her head.

Opening the club room door and walking inside on autopilot until she walked right into Tezuka. Silence fell between the two. She didn't move and neither did him. They stared at each other as the atmosphere began to fill with awkwardness.

"Anei…" Tezuka started.

"'Sticks and stones, hard on bones...aimed with angry art. Words can sting like anything...but silence breaks the heart...'" Shadow interrupted before he could get any further in what he was going to say which would have probably come out wrong anyway. She turned around and began to leave.

"I…" Tezuka started once again but opted not to continue. He just stared as she walked out not saying another word. He understood what she said and knew that whatever was to come, it wasn't going to be easy. He knew he probably just released hell on Earth though, based off the previous week's experiences. _What on Earth am I suppose to do? I just opened up a very bad can of worms and…_ The typically cool captain totally just lost it. He calmed himself down, grabbed his stuff and headed home to begin tackling his homework.

As much as he tried to concentrate on the homework he just couldn't. He turned out the light and went to bed. Wednesday came and went. Tezuka avoided Shadow and Shadow avoided the world. Whenever she got a chance, she hid somewhere on campus; thankful to be away from the crazy middle school students she opted to join in school. _I must have been crazy to come to a normal school!_ Shadow kicked herself as she returned to the classroom after lunch break. She slept through the rest of the classes that day. The regulars noted the odd behaviors and met up with each other.

"Well that plan failed," Ryoma noted, bluntly.

"So anyone have a new plan?" Oishi asked.

"Hoi, hoi we could lock them in the club room together," Eiji suggested as he sat up quickly.

"I'm not so sure that would do more good than harm," Oishi shot down the idea.

"Inui could try to collect data, I could talk to Tezuka in person, but we still need someone to talk to Shadow," Fuji suggested.

"It can't be someone on the team," Echizen stated bluntly. "Or even in the club."

"So how about Sakuno, I mean she is constantly hanging around. Her shy attitude might open up Shadow's heart," Taka suggested.

"That's if she even has one," Horio stated even more bluntly than Echizen.

"What did you say," Kaido glared at the freshman. With that the three freshmen darted out of the room.

"We could give it a try," Fuji stated optimistically. Ten minutes later of trying to convince Sakuno to do them a favor, the boys found themselves back to square one when it came to Shadow. They needed someone that Shadow would up to on her own.

"I know who!" Momo shouted.

"Hoi hoi share Momo," Eiji pleaded.

"Tachibana, An. She refers to Shadow as Shadow-chan and Shadow doesn't mind," Momo replied. With that the regulars planned to get An to help them uncover Shadow's past.

Unknowingly Shadow would end up helping the regulars with their plan. When it came time to go home Shadow headed over to Fudomine to meet up with An before going to the street courts.

"Hoi, Shadow-chan!" An called out waving, "You're just on time."

"Hey, ready to hit the courts?" Shadow called out in reply.

"Sure, but why don't we stay here instead of walking to the street courts. I'm sure my brother has an empty court we can play on," An requested.

"Are you sure it won't be a bother?" Shadow called back as she continued to approach her.

"No, not at all," answered Tachibana Kippei from behind.

"Domo," Shadow replied. The duo warmed up while Kamio just glared at Shadow the entire time. _That stupid Shadow guy is getting way too close to An,_ Kamio pondered without knowing Shadow was a girl.

"I'm not going to go easy on you An," Shadow told An just before she served. With those words the two began to play a game of tennis; a game that happened to catch Fudomine's eye.

"Oh you win," An spoke in good manner.

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself. You definitely improved since last time. The volley we had lasted longer," Shadow commented. Shadow headed home to maybe attempt some homework, eat dinner and go to bed. Her new routine of visiting An everyday had helped cool her head, still reeling from her first day back in Japan.

**A/N:** success…two more chapters typed and posted…Yup I'm proud at myself for procrastinating. Tell me what you think if you want…so also all quotes that Shadow read I found all over the internet…and I can't quite remember who said what. I have no idea if I went completely OOC with some of the characters…so yeah…I'm rambling now


End file.
